The True Meaning of Halloween
by RodStewFan
Summary: A Will & Grace scene with a LnC Twist (This is not a crossover Will & Grace do not appear nor do any other characters from the show)


The True Meaning Of Halloween

Okay for Will and Grace fans 'Yes. I did poach a scene from an episode.' I own nothing just given a funny scene a LnC twist enjoy.

Lois was at her desk, finishing her story. Clark joined her and perched on the edge of her desk.

"You nearly finished?" he asked

"Yes. Just give me one minute," Lois said, as she finished typing her story, then clicked send. "There. Done." She smiled at Clark and he bent down and was in the middle of kissing her when, as usual, they were interrupted by Jimmy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing for Halloween?" he asked them. "My friend, Tony is having a Halloween party. It's going to be a riot. I've the best costume. So, do guys want to come?"

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Lois?"

"Yeah, does sound like fun. Shame we're not five," she answered.

"Do you not like Halloween?"

"It's all right. I just think that it's for kids."

"Well, if you change your minds..." Jimmy said, handing Clark a flyer.

"We won't," Lois said and picked up her briefcase and purse.

Clark helped her on with her coat.

"Tommy!" Jimmy grabbed the Planet's newest reporter, Tommy Collins, a young man about the same age as Clark. "Halloween party tonight, fancy dress." Jimmy took the flyer from Clark and handed it to Tommy.

"Oh, thanks, but my kids are coming for the weekend," Tommy informed them.

"I didn't know you had children," Lois said.

"Oh yeah. A girl, five, and a boy, seven. Their mother and I...well we separated recently and they're taking it kind of hard. But I'm taking them trick 'n' treating tonight." Tommy smiled. "Well I'd better go." Tommy left.

"Shall we go too?" Lois asked Clark, who nodded. "Bye, Jimmy."

"See you, Jimmy."

"Bye," Jimmy said.

Lois and Clark entered their brownstone. They had stopped off at the market. Clark was carrying two bags that he put on the counter top.

"I can't believe you don't like Halloween," Clark said.

"It's a kid's holiday. Kids who are all hyped-up on sugar," Lois told him as she looked in the bags. "Clark? Why have you bought two bags of candy?"

"For the kids?"

"We don't have kids."

"Not ours. The trick 'n' treaters." He smiled. "Do we have a bowl to put them in?"

"In that cupboard." Lois pointed, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, I have a treat for you." She kissed him.

"Mmm...really?" Clark wiggled his eyebrows and was kissing her back when the doorbell chimed. Clark groaned.

"Go. I'm going to get changed." Lois headed up the stairs whilst Clark went to answer the door.

Later, Lois came down the stairs wearing blue jeans and a red sweater. Clark was cooking dinner.

"Something smells good," Lois said, kissing the back of his neck and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's nearly ready. Do you want to choose a bottle of wine?"

"Err, I don't fancy wine."

"Oh, all right."

"I'll set the table." Lois went to the dining room and set the table for two. Clark began serving the dinner and they sat down to eat.

"Oh, wait, you have you have something on your face," Clark said.

"Where?" Lois said, wiping her face with her hand.

"Right here." He kissed her. Then the doorbell rang again. "Ignore it. So, they egg the house. I'll clean it." He returned to kissing her.

"C.K., Lois!" Jimmy called.

"Urgh, I'm going to kill him. Does he have some sort of radar?" Clark complained.

He went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Jimmy wearing a Superman costume. His female companion was dressed in an UltraWoman costume.

"Oh my god!" Lois said, looking at her oddly-dressed guests.

"What do you think?" Jimmy asked, giving them a twirl and smiling.

"I, err, I really don't know what to say," Lois said, still shocked.

"This is Joanna," Jimmy introduced his friend.

"Hi. Great place you have here," she said.

"Err, thank you," Lois said.

"We just dropped by to see if you two had changed your minds and wanted to come."

"Funnily enough, no."

"Fine. I'll see you on Monday." Jimmy and Joanna left. Clark looked at Lois.

"You looked so much better in that outfit than her."

"Oh, really?" she purred.

"Oh, yeah!" he growled, then kissed her, falling on to the couch. "What's say we skip dinner and go straight to desert?"

"Hum," Lois said considering his proposal. "OK," She was kissing him when the doorbell rang again. "Damn it." Clark got up and answered the door.

"Tommy?" Tommy was standing at the door with two young children, a little girl dressed as a princess in a pink gown and a silver tiara and a boy dressed as Buzz Lightyear.

"Hi. Listen this is going to sound really cheeky and you'll think I'm a terrible person. But my dad's been taken rather ill and I have to go to Boston. I've phoned my wife but she isn't able to get here until tomorrow morning and, well, I don't know many people in the city and was wondering if you could watch these two? Rebecca will pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry to put on you like this. Here are their things and Rebecca's number. OK, kids, I have to go. Lois and Clark will take care of you until mommy comes for you in the morning, so be good, and daddy loves you." He kissed and hugged each of them in turn. "Thank you, again."

"Do they have names?" Clark asked.

"Oh, yes, this is Robbie or Buzz and this is Reese or Princess Barbie."

"Daddy, give this to papa," Reese said and hugged her father and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw," Lois said.

"I will, sweetheart. Be good now." Tommy got into the cab and left. Clark closed the door and he and Lois looked at the two children.

"Hi," Lois said then looked at Clark. "Now what?"

"Do you guys like videos?" Clark asked and picked up a couple of tapes. "OK, we have Lethal Weapon, Dirty Dancing or Pretty Woman, can't watch those. How about juice?" They both nodded.

"Juice. I can do juice. Clark, can you help me with the juice?"

"Sure. Sounds like a two-person job."

They both went into the kitchen and Lois poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh my god, Clark, what are we going to do with these kids? So much for our romantic evening."

"OK, relax. Here's what we'll, do. We'll take them out, an hour, tops, and then we can come home, put them to bed, and then we can go to bed." He grinned.

"When did you get so bad?" She laughed and wrapped her arms

around his neck, then kissed him.

"Right after I married you," he answered and kissed her back.

Neither of them saw Reese enter the kitchen.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Oh - !" Lois said. "Err, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I need to go potty."

"Oh, err, I'll take you," Lois said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Later, Lois, Clark, Robbie and Reese were out in the street knocking on doors, but not having much luck. Another door was slammed in Clark's face.

"Nice attitude," he muttered. Robbie threw his cauldron down the steps. "Now, come on, none of that." Clark said, retrieving the cauldron.

"Clark, Reese is feeling sick. What do you say, we get them home, put them to bed, and salvage what we have left of our evening?" Lois said, setting Reese on the ground next to Robbie. "I hate Halloween."

"It's not exactly been a blast for me either, sweetheart."

"Don't you call me, sweetheart, in that tone of voice. This wasn't my idea."

"Lois..."

Lois and Clark both looked at the children, then at each other.

"Oh, god, we are awful people." She sat on the step and put her head in her hands. Clark sat next to her.

"I have an idea. How about we get out of this street?" Clark, Lois and the kids stood up and went to the next street.

They got home an hour later. All four of them had bags of candy and a can of silly string. They all knelt around the coffee table.

"OK, time to swap." Clark said and they all emptied the bags out onto the coffee table and looked at each other's goodies.

"Hey, Kent, those pixie sticks landed in my bag." Lois made a grab for them. Clark stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey, grabby, these are for my friend, Barbie, here, cos I have my eye on the jawbreaker. What do you say? You know you want to."

"I wanted that. I'll swap you for a candy necklace. It will go well with your tiara."

"OK, let's have the jawbreaker," Clark said and made a grab for it, but Robbie aimed his silly string at him. "Oh, we're playing that game." Clark grabbed his can and pointed it at Reese. "You string me and I string her." He smiled playfully.

"This is two will take each other out and the jawbreaker is mine."

Lois went to take it, but Reese grabbed her silly string and pointed it at Lois.

"Oh, after all we've been through." Lois grabbed her silly string.

"Whoa, everyone just put the silly string down," Clark said, then sprayed them all and was sprayed back by all three of them. "Ah, you got me." Clark did an overacted death scene and collapsed onto the floor. Lois lifted his head onto her knee, stroking his head, and faking sobbing.

"Clark, don't leave me. Can I have your parents?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"So, this is how you don't do Halloween?"

They all looked up to see Jimmy.

"Oh, we were just, err...what do you want?" Lois said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, don't try to be hard with me, it doesn't work. You have silly string in your hair." Jimmy smiled. Clark pulled the silly string from Lois' hair. "So, who's this?"

"Oh, these are Tommy's kids. His father was taken ill and he had to go to Boston. This is Robbie and Reese. This is Jimmy," Lois explained. "And if you mention this to anyone at work, I'll..."

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

"So, Jimmy, why aren't you at the party?" Clark asked.

"Cops busted it up."

"What happened to UltraWoman?" Lois asked.

"She left with Batman."

Lois and Clark both suppressed a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmy. Do you want to have some pizza with us?"

"No, I'm going to go home to watch Friday the 13th."

"Well, all right, but don't be phoning us at two in the morning, like you did when you watched Nightmare on Elm Street," Clark said.

"Hey, there was a guy outside my window with knives and a black trilby."

"No, there wasn't," Lois said, finding the conversation ridiculous.

"You'd be sorry if you found my insides on the - "

"OK, Jim, see you, Monday," Clark said, ushering him out the door. "OK, you guys hungry?" The kids both nodded. "OK, why don't you two get ready for bed and I'll phone for a pizza?"

Lois took them both upstairs.

Later, Robbie and Reese had fallen asleep on the couch. Lois walked out of the kitchen and looked at them.

"Clark, come and see this." She whispered, but knew he would hear. She sat on the edge of the coffee table and stared at them. Clark joined her. "They look like angels."

"They're exhausting - and this is Superman speaking." Clark smiled. "I hope we have kids." Lois looked at him then looked back at Robbie and Reese.

"I'm pregnant," Lois blurted out. Lois didn't look at Clark but sensed him watching her.

"You're having my baby?" Clark asked. Lois looked at him and smiled.

"Well, there was that one night with the waiter, but I'm pretty sure it's yours."

"Oh, ha, ha, my wife, the comedian."

"You happy?"

"Happy? I'm over the moon. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
